Snapshot
by Calm Soul
Summary: [Kensuke, Taito, Jumi, Takori] When Mimi's and Jun's plan to distract Daisuke from a rumor fail, it's a good thing they have a Plan B. It's not a good thing when Plan B starts a total gossip chain that leaves Ken feral, Hikari amused, and Miyako scared.


**Summary: **When Jun and Mimi come up with a plan to distract Daisuke from a certain rumor, they didn't expect it to start a whole gossip chain. But apparently, when you have Ken the Feral, Takeru the Agitated, and Taichi the Innocent, nothing is ever quite sane.

**Pairings: **Kensuke, with some Jumi, Takori, Taito/Yamachi, and _implied_ Junyako, Michi, with Takesuke, Hisukeru, Miyako x Ken x Daisuke, Takeru x Iori x Yamato, Sokari, Himi, Yamachisuke, Mimi x Yamato x Sora, Koushiro x Jyou x Iori, Miyami, Soshiro, Jyousuke, Taisuke, Jyou x Taichi x Jun, and Jyounchi in later chapters. Whew! And believe me when I say that implied, is not quite _implied_.

Oh yeah, there is a difference between Jyou x Taichi x Jun and Jyounchi. Jyou x Taichi x Jun, is a triangle, with Taichi as the point (meaning that Jyou and Jun are :_giggles_: fighting over Taichi). Now, Jyounchi is erm, well…:_blushes_: a three way relationship, meaning a threesome. Same thing with Yamachisuke, and all the others.

Despite the fact that there are many, many, MANY _implied_ couples, this story is completely and purely Kensuke, Takori, Taito/Yamachi, and Jumi. How is that possible? Well, just look at the title and maybe it'll click.

**Warnings: **_Major_ OOC, AU-ish,Pro-Jun, shounen ai, shoujo ai, some het, cross-dressing, with language and lime in future chapters.

**Disclaimer: **These get annoying after a while, but hey, if it keeps a lawsuit off me. Anyways, I do not own Digimon and am not getting any money form this.

* * *

_**Snapshot**_

* * *

x&x&x&x****

**_Prologue: Plan A: Beautiful Disaster_**

x&x&x&x

It had been a quiet Saturday afternoon filled with silence that Tachikawa Mimi first saw Motomiya Jun run up to her, while screaming her head off like the apocalypse was impending.

"Mimi! Mimi! Mimi!" Jun kept saying (actually, it was more like shrieking but whatever works) as she grabbed the shoulders of the surprised pink haired girl rapidly shook her.

"Y-ye-es J-Ju-un?" Mimi could only murmur as she struggled to gain consciousness. Grabbing the hands on her shoulders, she managed to push Jun a few inches away and shook her head, regaining her sight back and flashed a bright smile at the redhead.

"What's the matter?" She asked with concern in her voice, even though it still sounded slightly woozy. "And, how did you know I was in the city?" Mimi added as she realized that she had intended her visit to Odaiba as a surprise to the Chosen.

Jun sighed and collapsed into the chair, burying herself into her arms, laying her head onto the glass table. Mimi had been planning on enjoying a nice hot chocolate at the new café that had recently opened, but then again, when an older redheaded girl comes screaming down the sidewalk, busts into a café, and plans to visit, you _might_ just have to consider changing your plans.

"Oh Mimi! It's absolutely horrible!" Jun wailed, ignoring the question. "I've heard the most awful things! You will never believe it!" She changed positions, sitting back into the chair and trying to blow a stray piece of red hair away from her face.

"Why? What's the matter?" Mimi asked, suddenly feeling a sense of dread as she watched the other girl gabber on and on, not making sense at all. What if there was another evil digimon in the city? What if the other Chosen were in trouble? What if Taichi and Yamato had gotten into _another_ fight? What if Hikari finally got so annoyed at Daisuke's persuasions that she told him off and broke his poor heart in two? What if-

"People think I'm interested in Momoe's sister!"

"…huh?"

"People," Jun started repeating again, her eyes looking slightly blood shot. "Are. Starting. To. Think. That. I. Am. Interested. In. Momoe's. Sister." Her voice turned slightly shrilly towards the ending and she buried her head into her arms again.

"Oh. As in, Miyako? Or her other sister?" Mimi inquired, feeling relieved that nothing dangerous was going on, though she was also feeling something else she couldn't quite identify. It was something like anger, but felt distinctly different. Eh, who cares, she'll ask later. "And are you even gay?" She asked as an afterthought, something…hopeful rising within her.

"That's not important right now!" Jun exclaimed, brown eyes looking _slightly_ insane now. She reached across the table and grabbed Mimi's shoulders again, this time choosing instead to bring them closer, and not shaking them. "And by the way, people think I'm attracted to Miyako. This is bad, this is very bad!"

"Why?" Mimi asked, tilting her head to the side as she struggled to not sniff Jun's hair. She could faintly smell something like sunflowers, and wanted to just stare into those brown eyes forever, even though she had no idea why. "I mean, look at the bright side Jun, at least Yamato won't be scared at you whenever you try to stalk him since he'll think you're gay! And, erm, maybe your parents will even consider getting you a boyfriend if they think you're attracted to girls!"

Jun could only stare at her. "Mimi." She grounded out through gritted teeth. "I haven't stalked Yamato in over a month so I don't think he's exactly what you call worried, and second, my parents were _happy_ when they heard the rumor!" She pushed Mimi slightly away, and the pink haired girl didn't really like the feeling of the sudden cold air, missing the warmth the redhead emitted.

Ignoring it, she asked another question. "So, then what's the problem?"

"The problem is Mimi," Jun started, making exaggerated hand motions to show her distress. "That Miyako is probably not taking the 'news' very well either, but that's not the main point here. The main point here is about _Daisuke_."

"Daisuke? I don't understand Jun, what's Daisuke have to do with anything? He isn't homophobic or anything is he?" Mimi's eyes widened as the possibility crept in, hoping against hope that wasn't what Jun was so upset about. Why was she so concerned about the girl anyway? She didn't even know her that well! Why, why, why!

"God no! Daisuke is totally accepting towards same sex relationships, and I suspect he's even bisexual himself. What I'm worried about is how he's going to react to the rumor. He has the ability to believe _anything_ he hears, and if he hears people saying that I and Miyako are 'going out' he'll probably either break furniture or threaten Miyako. Either one would be bad." The taller girl stated, looking around the café, as if waiting for her brother to just jump out and demand answers.

Mimi raised an eyebrow as she leaned her head onto her hand, looking closely at Jun. "Threaten Miyako? Jun, I hardly think that Daisuke would go to such manners. Last time I checked, he was still a small boy who seemed to have no influence at all on Takeru and the others. Surely he hasn't changed that much."

"No, you don't understand. True, Daisuke is still a sunny boy with many flaws, the only real difference is that he's finally given up that Hikari girl, but see," Jun gave a small pause here, as if looking for the right words to describe her explanation. "Daisuke, even though he still thinks of me as a big brat and stuff, he's always been a bit…protective of me. I mean, the only reason he didn't threaten Yamato was that he knew that it was a small fangirl crush. But Miyako…well, I'm not exactly a fangirl of her. I don't even know her that well!"

"I…see…" The younger girl started slowly, slowly processing the information. "So Daisuke has some sort of spilt personality when it comes to you?"

Brown eyes crinkled in thought at the statement. "I guess you can look at it that way. The bottom line is though, that if you don't help me somehow take Daisuke's mind off the rumor, then I won't lend you the new Xantira(1) album!" She tried to look serious, but a small smile still peeked out from the corners of her mouth.

Mimi gasped. "The new Xantira album? You actually have it?" Jun nodded with a full grin on her face. "That is so cool! I've been waiting since forever in America for it! Okay, that settles it; I'll totally help you distract Daisuke!" She grinned back at the other girl, suddenly remembering how much a certain bluenette had been staring at the younger Motomiya last time she visited.

Her visit to the Chosen could wait; after all she had some plotting and planning to do.

"Hey Jun, can I ask you something?" Mimi inquired as a sudden thought occurred to her.

Jun shrugged nonchalantly. "Sure Mimi, what is it?"

"Well, why do people think you're going out with Miyako in the first place?" The pink haired girl's eyes creased in question as she waited for an answer.

The redheaded girl froze. "O-oh, just t-this picture they saw. Nothing really." She got up from the seat and started to walk away. She glanced over her shoulder and shouted back at Mimi. "Well, come on, we have things to and people to meet!" Walking backwards now, she waved at the pink haired girl.

Mimi could only blink as she got up from her seat and followed Jun. "Hey wait a minute! What picture?"

x&x&x&x

"Are you sure this'll work Mimi?"

"It's a total foolproof plan Jun! And besides, don't you have faith in me?"

"Of course I do, it's just, your plan sounds a bit…odd, is all."

"Well, don't worry, if anything goes wrong, I've got a plan B."

"Okay then, I guess I've got nothing to worry about then."

Mimi nodded, looking around the old courtyard of Oadiba Middle School. If she remembered right from an email Sora had sent her, Odaiba's students had their lunch hour around 11:15, and most students usually ate around here, meaning that they had a total of ten minutes before they put their plan into action. That _should_ be more than enough.

"Hey Mimi?" She turned around to see that Jun was struggling with her outfit, flopping all around the place. "Remind me again why I have to wear this thing?"

The honey eyed girl giggled slightly, before walking towards the other girl and straightening her jacket. "Because Jun, we have to dress up as Odaiba Middle School students remember?"

"But Mimi!" Jun protested as she leaned against a tree trunk. She glared at the pink haired girl, wringing the collar of the Odaiba _boy's_ uniform. "I still don't see why I have to wear the boy's uniform! I don't know why we have to wear a uniform at all!"

"Keep you voice down Jun!" Mimi whispered strictly, looking at Jun, who with some reluctance, obeyed and just sulked silently against the tree. "First of all, we have to dress up in uniforms because that's what all the students wear, and people will become suspicious if they don't believe we aren't Odaiba students. Second, you have to be the one to dress up in the boy uniform because you're taller and your hair is already kind of…" She stopped here, seeing the glare Jun was giving her. "I mean, the uniform just fits you better!"

"Are you saying I'm fat!"

"No! I'm just saying that-oh forget it, just put this wig on and shut up." Mimi took out the brown spiky hairpiece out from her bag and threw it at the redhead. She glanced at her watch and saw they only had five minutes left before lunchtime. "And hurry! We still have to do some rehearsing!"

Mumbling something about certain insane and bossy pink haired girls (which Mimi conveniently turned a deaf ear to) Jun put on the wig, adjusted it slightly, and turned back to the smaller girl. "Well, how do I look?" Putting her hands on her waist, she struck a pose, or so to speak.

Mimi could only stare.

"Mimi?"

"Huh?" The honey eyed girl snapped out of her gaze, and shook her head. "Oh yeah! Sorry Jun, just kinda zoned out there. But you look great! Why, if your skin looked just a bit tanner, then you'd definitely pass for Taichi!" She gave a thumbs up to the girl so she was able to show her reassurance.

Jun just glared at her.

"Er…" Mimi's smile faltered slightly and she coughed to hide her discomfort at those piercing brown eyes. "Yes, well, let's go over the plan now Jun. First, when the students head out the courtyard, we will be stationed at-"

"At this very same cherry tree that I am resting on right now."

"Good. Then, when we are sure we are in hearing distance of the students we will-"

"Start talking gossip."

"Wonderful. Now, what kind of gossip?"

"We will start by talking about random students who have made up stupid names like 'Kumquat' and many, many others. Then we will approach the subject of Miyako and me dating, saying that we saw 'Jun' and 'Miyako' break up, effectively ending the rumor."

"Good. Now, is that a good plan or what? I mean, what could possibly go wrong with that!" Mimi questioned happily, not noticing Jun's eyes widen as she looked at something behind her.

"W-well, for one thing, T-Takeru could be staring right in front of us with a camera in his hands and the possibility that he recognizes you and thinks I-I'm Taichi or someone else is quite big." The redhead (now brunette) girl pointed out with a stuttering mouth.

Mimi laughed, and tossed her hair over her side, fixing the green Odaiba skirt. "Puh-lease Jun, as if that would happen."

"Well, it's kinda happening right now."

Mimi froze, turned around, and saw that Jun was indeed, for once, right. Takaishi Takeru _was_ staring right in front of them, he _did_ have a camera in his hand, and he _was_ currently saying. "Mimi! Is that you! And…" The blonde tried to look over the pink haired girl's shoulder, trying to identify the person. "Is that…Taichi? Or someone else?" He asked nervously, puzzlement lined clearly in his voice.

Mimi, stuck in quite a predicament, with one redheaded girl behind her, a blonde boy in front of her, and more than half of Odaiba's Middle School students filing out the doors and into the courtyard, did the first thing that came to mind.

She turned away from Takeru, hauled Jun up from her tree (surprising the redheaded girl so much that she didn't protest), and planted her lips onto hers into a bruising kiss in front of the many, many students.

The two girls didn't even register the sound of a picture being taken, too _preoccupied_, or so to speak.

x&x&x&x

Takaishi Takeru liked to think of himself as a calm, collected, and composed man.

And of course he. He was a _very _put together boy, he had the patience of an old aged mountain (and yet he still looked like a handsome young teenager! How did he do it?), he was able be very organized in life, he got good grades, and was that close to being the school valedictorian.

Takaishi Takeru _was _a very calm, collected, and composed man.

That was _exactly_ why he was running down the school hallways, barreling into students without apologizing, kept shouting 'Out of the way!' at people, stepped on lots of feet and toes, ignored all the weird staring he was getting,and finally, ran into his brother.

"Woah Takeru, slow down!" Yamato exclaimed as watched his younger brother flail around, waving his hands and mutter absolute gibberish. "Takeru!" The younger blonde stopped mid-sentence of his balderdash and blushed slightly.

"Sorry Yamato, guess I got a bit distracted there. Heh." He chuckled nervously, suddenly noticing that most of the other students had stopped walking out the hallway and was just staring at them. Takeru coughed. "Er…Yamato, do you think I could talk to you in private?"

Yamato blinked, and glanced around, suddenly noticing the large crowd they had gathered. "Sure Takeru, come on." He motioned for his younger brother to follow him into the Boy's Bathroom, and Takeru followed.

"Now, what was it you needed to talk to me about?" Yamato asked as soon as he closed the bathroom door, making sure that none of his classmates had followed them in. He turned back to the other blonde, who was standing against the sinks. "Well?"

"Erm, well…" Takeru shifted his weight, not quite sure where to begin. Even though he knew that his brother and Taichi weren't exactly together yet, he did suspect that the older blonde did feel something for the brunet, after all, he did catch his brother's eyes occasionally move towards Taichi's ahem, read end. Takeru had also thought that the brunet felt something for his brother too, that is, until he saw Mimi shove her tongue down his throat.

"Takeru?"

"Huh? Oh yeah! Sorry Yamato, guess I got a bit sidetracked there!" Takeru exclaimed, smiling at his brother. Then, it occurred to him again why he was here, and once again, he had turned into a nervous boy. "Er, I uh, saw Mimi today."

"Oh?" Yamato raised an eyebrow, appearing genuinely curious (Takeru wondered how his brother was able to do it, since whenever he tried to raise an eyebrow he either came off looking insane or…insane). "I wonder why she hasn't come and visit us yet." He asked, not sure whether he talking to him or his brother.

"M-Maybe she had something else to do?"

Yamato looked puzzled; both of his eyebrows were raised this time. "Something else to do? Takeru, the only reason Mimi ever visits Odaiba now is to either see us or drag us shopping with her. I sincerely doubt she would be shopping right now since all the shops around here only open at 2:00. What would you think she'd be doing?" He leaned against the bathroom door, watching his brother look even more nervous.

Silently, Takeru observed the picture in his hand, the one that had come from the camera Hikari had lent him so he could get pictures of the trees (well, he did get a picture of a tree; it just had someone on it).

Slowly, he handed the picture to his brother, who took it (but not before glancing at Takeru with confusion) and observed it.

Takeru waited for the blow to come; and he didn't have to wait long.

"AAHHHHHHH!"

And for the first time, Ishida Yamato screamed a decidedly _girlish_ shriek and gave way to a _girlish _faint.

Hm, maybe this was the reason why all the people who believed in Karma suspected that his brother was a woman in his past life.

Okay, so Takaishi Takeru wasn't a very calm, collected, or even composed. But then again, neither was his brother, who at the moment, was pretty much lying on the cold bathroom floor (in a _girlish_ pose too).

Heh, it was probablyjust something in the genes.

x&x&x&x

In another part of the school, a few hours before Yamato saw what we will dub the 'Fake Michi' picture, more chaos was approaching.

Motomiya Daisuke had planned on having a normal day. Wake up late, go to school late, come back home, conveniently forget to do his homework, visit Ken, and come back home in time for dinner.

He did _not _plan on waking up on time (due to a suspicious bucket of _cold_ water being thrown onto him by a suspicious looking Chibimon), nor did he plan on getting to school on time either.

And most definitely did he not plan on getting to school in time to hear some very weird and very suspicious _rumors_.

"Did you hear?"

"Hear what?"

"Dude, you mean you don't know!"

"Know what?"

"That Motomiya's going out with Inoue!"

And on the way to his locker, Daisuke froze; hand on lock, and ears focused on the two nameless gossipers next to him created only for the purpose to help the so called plot move along.

(Cough) Um, yes, anyway…

"No way man! Motomiya Daisuke and Inoue Miyako are going out? Dude!"

"No you idiot! Not Motomiya _Daisuke_, Motomiya Jun!"

"Going out with Miyako?"

"Totally!"

"Dude!"

Daisuke, who was still frozen, paid no attention to the random gossipers as they continued down the hallway on their merry way, realized that he didn't know which was worse; Miyako going out with him, or Miyako going out with his _sister_.

But, he did hear one little more thing from the gossipers that made his mind up pretty quickly.

"Hey, I just thought of something man!"

"What is it dude?"

"Well, if Miyako and Jun got married, then the Inoue family and the Motomiya family would be related!"

"Woah!"

'_Miyako…dating…Jun…marry…related..._'

Well, either way, a certain Motomiya Daisukewas most definitelygoing to _kill_ a certain Inoue Miyako.

At this rate, with his sudden change of plans, he might actually have to _do_ his homework, and _not _visit Ken.

…on second thought, no reason to really go _that_ far.

* * *

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

Wah! I feel so bad right now! I wasn't able to put any Kensuke _at all_. But don't worry, because I absolutely pinky promise to have the next chapter will have lots, and lots, and _lots_ of Kensuke (with some Taito/Yamachi as well).

Yes, I know you guys are saying that Jun and Mimi really don't know each other very well, but that's why I have AU-ish as a warning see? And don't fret, you'll find out where Taichi was during all this madness.

I know I messed around with the ages for this fic, so just pretend that all the Chosen are in the same middle school, and are maybe only one or two years apart.

Oh yes, next chapter, we will find out more about the picture that Jun talked (or tried to avoid talking) about in the beginning. We'll also find out what happens when Jun and Mimi stop being so…preoccupied :_giggling_: and what happens when Yamato wakes up. Plus, we'll see if Miyako can survive a Daisuke onhit-man mission:_winks_:.

I'll probably have the next chapter up in two weeks, three's the limit (but remember, this is probably)!


End file.
